


The Banquet where Celestino played a Mafia Boss and Yuri asked Otabek to be his henchman

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Russian skating Fam, Victor can be scary, Yuri is a good little brother, bad ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: Yuri is a good little brother when he asks Sara for a little help to deal with one of Mila's ex boyfriends.Good thing that Sara's all in when it comes to kissing Mila in public.





	The Banquet where Celestino played a Mafia Boss and Yuri asked Otabek to be his henchman

“Hey. Crispino?” Sarah had to take a turn to see who was speaking to her and nearly gave herself whiplash when she recognized the speaker as one Yuri Plisetsky, current sore thumb of the skating world due to his untimely growth sport. She, who grew up with a brother, too, a twin even, knew this gangly baby giraffe like phase very well and was actually quite happy that she’d never had go through something like that again.   
She really didn’t envy Mila on this.

Sarah could actually count on one hand how often Yuri had addressed her personally. Including the one time when she was in St. Petersburg last summer and was asked if she’d like water with or without gas (with, she wasn’t a Neandertaler, no matter how disgusting the looks were that she got). So her surprise today was predictable.

What was also predictable was the reaction of her brother, who’d mastered the art of materializing out of thin air next to her whenever a male specimen was talking to her. (Emil being the exception to that. Because wherever Emil was, so there was her brother and no need for spontaneous beaming.)

“What business do you have with my sister, Punk!? Are you flirting with Sarah?”

There used to be a time when Sarah tried to protect her brother’s feelings. That time was long and she rolled her eyes, sighing audibly. “Don’t be ridiculous, Micky. He’s barely a teenager,” Yuri’s ever permanent scowl deepened at her words, but he seemed to put up with mostly everything that would get rid of her obnoxious brother.

“Could you please look for Emil? I don’t wanna be late for our reservation,” she charmingly dismissed him.

Michele gave Yuri one last stinky eye, before she turned to Yuri with an tired sigh. “Sorry about that. How can I help you?”

“You and Mila are friends, right?”

“Yeah? You know that?”

“There’s this guy around here, Dimitri Fedin,” the name rang a bell somewhere in Sarah’s mind, though she couldn’t put the finger on it. “He’s a hockey player and plays for the team of this city’s dorks on skates.”

“Oh-oh, I think I know where this is leading…”

“Since it’s their homerink or whatever some of the dorks can go to the banquet if they wish. And that Fedin guy and I… let’s just say we’re not on best terms.”

“Not that I’m surprised, but why are you telling me?”

“Are you dumb? That fuckward’s one of Mila’s notorious stupid exes! And after she dumped his sorry ass he started nasty rumors about her, called her in the middle of the night or painted vile stuff on her locker.   
I sliced his tires or drowned his laptop every time this happened, but the guy didn’t get the message. It only really ended when he was transferred here! And when he found out Mila’s been selected for Skate America here, he messaged her on Insta about how happy he is to see her again and that he’ll make sure they won’t miss each other.”

Sarah really didn’t want to know how Yuri managed to get a hold of somebody’s laptop or that there as really some bite behind all that bark (sliced tires? yeah, that guy was an asshole, but that could’ve killed him!). She did remember how Mila had been vague about one particular bad ex boyfriend and the pieces seemed to fit.   
She also could finally see what Mila and Victor and even somebody as self centered as Otabek and JJ saw in Yuri. As twisted as it was, Yuri’s concern for his friend slash older sister figure was rather sweet

“You know Mila; she walks over every dumb fuck who so much as dares to cross her! But this guy really did a number on her and I saw it in her skating, too.”

Sarah hummed in understanding. “Right. That explains her poor form. But that’s just Mila,” she held up her hand as Yuri was about to protest, “even scared like that she still managed to take bronze. But you do know that this isn’t really your place to tell me, right? Mila’d mentioned the guy, but never shared details.”

Ok, the way the blond boy pouted and looked to the side was very very cute, she had to suppress a squeal. 

“I know that. And I wouldn’t have told you. But I just fear that Fedin’s planning something for tonight and it’s not like I’m the most liked skater out there. People don’t take me serious and don’t like me and that’s ok because I basically hate everybody, but even I know I can’t fight an entire hockey team on my own, okay?!”

“Aw, Yuri, now you’re wailing in self pity. I think you underestimate how much people like you. But that’s not the point here. The problem with that kind of man is that they only listen to other men. But I think I have an idea here. I need to call Phichit and you have to bring Otabek, he has just the right murder-face that we need for this!”

 

And that was the banquet at which Sara Crispino, clad in deep blue silk, a cleavage like sin and the strout of a queen, grabbed Ludmilla Babicheva in the middle of the dance floor and kissed her lustfully, dipping her deeply and sent every gay man’s orientation into a frenzy of questioning themselves.

It was also the banquet when Celestino Cialdini gave his best impression on a Mafia Godfather, with the heaviest Italian accent he could muster. He even wore a hat and was flanked by two sharp looking men in black suits, one a very angry Italian and the other with the most deadpan murder face imaginable. All while talking in sweet tones to one of the present hockey players, whose face colour became more and more ashen. The topic seemed to be old grudges, discussion of boundaries and probably there were mentions of cement blocks as well. Needless to say that Phichit took a lot of photos.

It didn’t take long for said hockey player to urgently leave the party. Any of his tries to get closer to the female medalists of the Lady’s Single category were blocked  by either overly polite Japanese skaters or more suited men looking like they belonged to the mafia or the Chinese? Korean? mob. Anyway that guy had a death glare wasted on a figure skater.   
His initial plan, in which he’d instructed his teammates to separate the fiery redhead from the other pussy skaters, had failed as said skaters somewhat had formed an ever changing distraction wall around his comrades.

Dimitri Fedin exhaled when he’d been finally able to escape the banquet room. This had not gone as planned.

“Oh, hello there, Fedin was it, right?” He’d been so exhausted he didn’t even recognize how he’d been addressed in Russian. His heart stopped. There, casually holding a heavy crystal glass filled with some brown liquid, stood Victor Nikiforov. All pressed lines, tall and with the creepiest blue eyes he’d ever seen. Behind him though stood a younger man with long blond hair and while he appeared to be painfully thin, the murder eye he gave him was nothing if not threatening. Strange, he knew that man from somewhere.

Dimitri participated in a hard impact sport and he knew the aura of somebody ready for a fight, eager to rip him a new one. And that lust was directed at him now.

“I remember we used to skate in the same city, da? Why don’t we have a little chat? For old times’ sake…”   
Dimitri Fedin had never been that afraid ever in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sara / Mila work, though I'm not sure it kind of counts ^^;
> 
> I used an ex boyfriend of a friend of mine as an example. Sadly such men do exist, but at least not everybody's like that.
> 
> I love the idea of Yuri being the most protective little brother (maybe even worse than Michele xD).  
> Sara's a rather possessive girlfriend, who sadly knows how guys like these work.  
> Celestino is always in for some good fun (also he's a good man and tries to help all skaters)  
> Otabek and Michele are just dorks and can't resist Yuri and Sara asking them the most ridiculous stuff.
> 
> And Victor can just be plaiiiiin scary :"D


End file.
